Forced Love
by TwinkleRose
Summary: What happens when Red X decides to take Starfire for himself? Can Robin save her? RobXStar Story!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-Robin's Girl**

* * *

He has watched her for a long time. All he wants is her. She is everything to him but there is one problem. She is Robin's.

Starfire is everything Red X every want. Beauty and power. Why does Robin get everything? Starfire is way too good for him she needs a real guy like himself. Robin is weak he could never protect her or care for her like she deserves. Starfire is perfection reincarnated.

If he had her she would be everything he needed. Robin is the only thing standing in his way. Well not anymore I will do whatever it takes to get her. Robin wouldn't stand in his any longer.

He would kill Robin if he had to. Anything just so he could have her for himself.

Watch out Robin your girlfriend will soon be mine. I can already taste her soft lips on mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Bedroom Attack**

* * *

It was a cold crisp night.

Starfire had been suffering from headaches ever since she was hit in the head with a hammer during a fight with Mumbo. Robin felt really bad that she had been hurt. A human's head would have split open by the hammer but Tamaraneans were much stronger than humans. The headaches were so bad that she decided to go to bed.

Everyone else was in the main room. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games, AGAIN, and Raven was reading while Robin was staring in space and worrying about his slumbering girlfriend. She was everything to him and hated it when she got hurt but then she was a hero so it was part of the job.

He was just starting to settle down when there was and ear piercing scream. Robin immediately recognized the voice.

"Starfire!" Robin yells as he jumps from his seat and rushes down the hall to his girlfriend's room with the others following.

Robin made it to her room first and opened the door to find Starfire's empty. The light was off so the room was dark except for the moon's light just making it into the room. As the others made it to the door way a shot of red goo flew out sending them crashing into the wall across the hall and sticking them there.

Robin quickly made his way over to the light switch just as the door shut locking his friends out. Robin flicked the lights on in one swift flick of the wrist and was stunned by what he saw.

Red X had Starfire's fragile body in his arms. He had one hand over her mouth and the other around her waist. Her eyes were wide open showing that he had well and truly taken her by complete and utter surprise. She was wearing her purple nightgown which had spaghetti straps that exposed her shoulders and arms and came to the middle of her thighs.

"I knew you would be the first one here," Red X snarled.

"Let Starfire go!" Robin hissed back extremely angered by Red X touching Starfire.

"Is Little Robin annoyed by me touching his precious little girlfriend," Red X teased. I was fuming now and Red X could see it. "Ohhh, I take that as a yes. I have say you have extremely good taste in chicks."

Then something hit me. _Why wasn't Star using her starbolts or other powers? _Did her headache really hurt enough to prevent her from using her powers? Or was she so scared he couldn't focus enough to use her powers.

"I am going to say this again: Let Star go!" I demanded through gritted teeth.

"Thing is I going to take everything from you and your little girlfriend is first." He hissed as he moved his hand from her waist to run it along her side, feeling her up and down. I felt like explodinging.

"There is no way I am letting you take her!"

"Ohh right because you can stop me," He said extremely sarcastically and I was going to comment but then he turned to Star, leaned over her and he lent her over her bed, "And you…..you have no idea how much I want to make out with you until you are too dizzy to stand, so let's get going so I can make that reality. Huh Cutie?"

Now I really wanted to tear his head off. How dare he talk about Star like that! And she was obviously disgusted by his intentions; you only had to look at her horrified face to know that. Her face was practically begging me to save her from this scoundrel.

And what he said next really got me mad.

He still held her over her own bed and whispered to her in a seductive just loud enough for me to hear. "Then maybe we could move on to other things," as the word fell from his mouth I notice he moved a hand over right breast.

And that was the sentence and action that did it. I launched myself cross the room and my foot collided with his face. As he stumbled back, in shock from my sudden outburst, he dropped Star onto her bed and she released a slight yelp as she landed, now that her mouth was uncovered.

Red X got back up and brought his hand up to his masked face to wipe some blood that I must have realised with my foot. He deserved it! Not only did he break into my girlfriend's bedroom and attempt to kidnap her, he also allowed his hands to frolic all over her body.

I positioned myself, protectively between Red X and Star, who still was lying on her bed because little had I previously realised, her hands had been uncomfortably chained behind her back.

I stared Red X in the eyes till his left mine and looked over my shoulder at my girlfriend who was lying behind me. There was no way I was going to let him get his filthy hands on her again. I hate the look in his eyes as he looks at my Star, just absolute lust. I want more than ever to just lash out and kill him.

I make the first move and fly at him fists balled. The first swing hit him square in the masked nose, the second swing hit him in the cheek and the third he caught my fist. He smirk and my face fell, his grip on my fist tightens to the point my knuckles crack then he tosses me cross the room like I weight absolutely nothing at all.

"Robin!" I hear Starfire's terrified voice scream my name so I force my eyes open. I struggle to get up and watch as Red X picks Star up and slams her against the wall and crush his lips to hers. She yelps as his revolting lips ferociously attack hers.

As I start to charge at Red X he pulls away from her and says "You taste exquisite, Cutie…we'll continue later when there is no one to interrupt," Then jumps out the window leaving Star to fall to the floor.

I am _so_ going to kill him!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Comforting Her**

* * *

Robin's POV

I rush over to when Red X abandoned Starfire. She is lying on the floor with her arms still chained behind her back.

I bend down and remove the chains restricting her arms. As soon as she is free and without a split second of thought, Starfire launches herself at me and wraps her arms around my neck as the first tears spill from her eyes.

"Shhhh, shhhh," I tempt to hush her, "It's alright. He's gone now Star." I whisper to her trying to comfort her quivering body. She continues to sob and of course you would if you had been in the hands of that repulsive man.

Slowly, I pick my distressed girlfriend up and place her on her bed she doesn't let go off me the whole time. I lay her down and then I lie beside her and hold her securely in my arms. Star still continues to sob into my chest.

I bring my hand to her face and slowly lift her face to look at mine. She bites her lip holding back sobs.

"I'm so, soooo sorry he got his hands on your Star," she looks down a bit as I say that but I bring her face back up to stare at mine and continue, "But I promise he never EVER get his hands on you again."

She thinks about this for a minute and stops crying, then looks at me.

"I love you, Robin," she whispers to me.

"I love you too," I say then kiss her gently on the forehead. I wouldn't want to kiss her on the lips any time soon but not because she has been kissed by Red X but because she would probably freak if I tried. Just think about it for a sec, she was forcefully kissed against her will by a creep so me going in to kiss her now could bring on a pain attack. So I'll just have to wait a while til' I am sure she is fine before I lay my lips on her beautiful, soft ones.

I tighten my grip on Star's waist as I think about the horrific series of events that occurred just moments ago. My poor Star in the hands of that brutal man. She shouldn't have been treated that way. She is so incredible and beautiful and more over she is mine. As long as I am around he won't be stepping within 5 kilometres of her without a good beating from me.

"Robin…" Starfire's tiny voice penetrates my thoughts and I look down to see her gorgeous face looking up at me.

"Yeah, Star?" I ask wondering what's on her mind.

"Don't you dare think about leaving my side for the next few days," She says sternly but with hints of a whisper in her voice.

I snuggle closer to her.

"Wouldn't dream of it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Interrupted Breakfast**

* * *

Robin's POV

It has been two days since Red X's attack on Starfire and so far I haven't left her side. Even when she went to the bathroom or got changed I waited outside the door, ready to rush in at a moment's notice.

Right now I am eating breakfast with Star. She seems back to normal more or less.

My communicator goes off at the same time as hers.

"Trouble!" I say as I have numerous times before.

Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven come running into the main room in our tower to join us. I look at Star to check if she is fine to go out and fight after her encounter. She simply nods.

"Let's go!"

We arrive in the middle of the city just in time to witness Doctor Light blast a car high into the air using a light beam.

Beast Boy moans then says "Doctor Light! He isn't even that much of a threat!"

"I heard that!" yells an angered and eavesdropping Doctor Light.

"Then let's just get this over with my books are calling me," Raven groans.

"I will show you not much of a threat!" Doctor Light yells.

"Yeh, yeh." Raven complains.

Doctor Light fires a beam of light at us that we all easily dodge. Then a car levitates and falls on to of Doctor Light crushing him. We all turn to Raven.

"Can we go home now?" She asks as her eyes and hands stop glowing.

"Sure," I say as I shrug and begin to head in the direction off the T Car.

"Um…Robin….Where's Starfire?"


End file.
